wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DorkVader
Welcome To Wikiality.com --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:10, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Talk To Me 2009 Truthies Don't forget to vote! 2009 Truthiness Awards - Atenea del Sol 20:34, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey McDoc For some odd reason, I missed your Merry Nixmas message - I must have been moving (ugh.) Happy Colbert-mas to you, as well. I promise I'll be working on Rush soon. --Atenea del Sol 22:01, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Measuring time Honestly, I like it. It makes everything seem so much better. Old people can feel younger, and young people can feel older. And on top of that, if we switch to APC, everyone (even those that have never watched the Colbert Report, by witch I mean commies) will know more about the Colbert Report. I will start endorsing this and spreading it around the Internets. --Prof. McDoc 01:13, 26 August 2009 (UTC) New Anti-bear crap Hey, I need some help developing a new stealth armor, and we at the Technology Development and Research Department would like to know what the Alchemy Department could do to help us out here. --Prof. McDoc 07:06, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Please Make It Official The RNC voted today to call Democrats socialists. Please vote here to make it official.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:25, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Democracy No problem! Seeing as how I'm in the Dept of Alchemical Alcheminess, how could I not vote for Colbanium?!?! --Atenea del Sol 01:20, 20 May 2009 (UTC) : Oh, and here I thought Geddy Lee's ridiculous singing voice was a direct result of a Truthicution. --Atenea del Sol 04:33, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :: I'm a citizen of Canuckistan, actually. I've met Geddy Lee. He's got a ridiculous speaking voice as well; this says nothing, however, to the truthifull awesometude of Rush's music. --Atenea del Sol 14:25, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::: OMG it really needs help. Rush are a bastion of truthiness, and most of their songs are about Our Glorious Stephen in one way or another! --Atenea del Sol 02:30, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Favor Okay, I like your idea, but I won't know where to start. I will get That One Guy on it right away, and when I have time, I will help to. I'll fill you in if we (by which I mean That One Guy) get anything. Prof. McDoc 23:31, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Oh my Go- oops, almost took the lords name in vain, I mean Oh my goodness. That is a great idea. The only problem I have is that I am a noob when it comes to things like this. If you could tell me what I need to get started on this, that would be great. Also, That One Guy stopped talking to me for personal reasons, so you and I are on our own. Hey DV Can you do me a favour? Would you vote for Debt-Miles to become featured? I'm trying to beat Dann out; I don't think it's fair if he gets 2 in a row featured and I'm still stuck in the proverbial mud. --Atenea del Sol 22:52, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Oath of Truthiness -Take The Oath of Truthiness. Sign on the talk page when done. KW I just got one of my pages and a friend's on the featured pages page. There called Barack Obama (Secret Republican), and Stock Market. Please oh pretty please go on the talk page and vote yes, and if it's not much trouble, get your friends to do the same. Sincerely... --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 20:32, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Do Me...A Favor Don't be scared by the title, I am as strait as Dr. Colbert, D.F.A. This favor is outside Wikiality or even the Colbert Nation, so you don't have to do anything. If you consider yourself a true dork, though, you will create an account on EmpireAttack.com and the forums that link from there and join my small, but growing, clan. It has been decided to be called Shinsengumi. It is foreign, but I think such a truthy person as yourself can deal with that. What do you say, buddy. --Prof. McDoc 03:21, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :Hey, don't worry about it. You can do it whenever, and only if you want to. I don't want to feel like I am forcing you to. It's just that one dick keeps questioning my awesomeness, and I figured that a fellow Nation member could help support me in that arguement.--Prof. McDoc 01:33, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Colbanium I love the work you did on it. For your outstanding Truthiness, I will nominate you for the Prof. McDoc Award in November. That is a true honor. --Prof. McDoc 00:51, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Voting for Featured Articles As you may already know, Wikiality.com features an article born from the gut of an editor-hero on its main page. But, the only way an article can be featured is if enough heroes vote for it. Please check out the voting page and give a tip or wag to any articles that you see fit. If you feel one of your articles might look better on the main page, you can post it here to get it on the way to being featured!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:36, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Wikiality.com Home Office I started a new page, Wikiality.com Home Office. I was hoping to make it like a virtual "office" which means we can basically use it however we please. Post your ideas on the talk page, or just start editing. Enjoy!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:42, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Stephen's new title Since he is a knight now, can we call him Sir Colbert? That would be awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also, I am a knight, too.--Prof. McDoc 02:08, 9 April 2009 (UTC) AMAZING! Those are some of the best weapons that I have ever heard of. I can't wait to see them in action, and hope that I don't get any of the spray in my mouth--Prof. McDoc 03:39, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Just an FYI Regarding information about people you feel people should "look up:" we have a tube called "Somewhere," where all of this critical information is stored. As you can see, that tube is the tube that people talk about when they say some obscure bit of trivia is online, but not sure where exactly. I added your fun fact about Poe, but you're welcome to add anything and everything else you know feel is true.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:40, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Alchemcal Alcheminess I haven't got anything specific on as of yet, except for the ongoing attempts to distill and bottle Dr. Colbert. We already have his Scorn - let's try for the essence of his Colbertiness. --Atenea, Goddess of Truthiness and Strategery :I'm not sure about a urine sample, but there is some formula 401 still kicking around, no? --Atenea del Sol 16:38, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :: Ummm, yeah. A school project. Right. ANYhoo - once we have the essence of Stephen distilled, I'd like to weaponize it somehow - preferably for aersol delivery over known Liberal strongholds. --Atenea del Sol 21:06, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::: It should prove easy to weaponize Colbanium - just expose it to the stomach secretions of a particularly Factose Intolerant Hero. --Atenea del Sol 14:52, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Welcome To The Loyalists We are proud to have you aboard. Thank you for joining the second most empty division and filling an important position (they are all important). We hope you will enjoy yourself with us. --Prof. McDoc 22:42, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :That sounds interesting, and I would like to help any way possible. The only catch is that I know very little about alchemy. If you need any help adding something truthy to it, I'm your boss man! ::P.S. I decided to make you the head of the department. That comes with a lot of perks and the rank of Major. Enjoy... it was kinda hard to convince the other heads to let you in because they don't ever visit Wikiality, but it was my pleasure to let those stuck-up pieces of sh- never mind that. --Prof. McDoc 01:18, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Possible Picture For Headbone Image:StephenTapsNoggin1.gif--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:10, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :I added the code for images. Also, too, here is a page with explanations and stuff.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:34, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Featured Articles Welcome to the colbert loyalists. I am DANN135. Chief of Americanness. Did you know that you can vote to have an article featured? I'm trying to get my page featured myself. Its called 2016 Presidential Election, but I need 2 more yes votes. So here's what you do, Go to the main page, Click on featured articles, Go to "vote for feature articles" Find the column for 2016 Presidential Election, Go on the yes column, and write +1, and then your signature. It's as simple as pie. Sinx Sincerely, --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 17:42, 18 March 2009 (UTC)